Donald Trump X Satan
by NotMysticGoatsImMysticBoatsDuh
Summary: Welcome to my sin! This is a story where Donald Drumpf, a political candidate in the 2016 US Presidential Election and Satan, Ruler of h-e-double hockey sticks have... fun. Um... (Also this is a re-upload of my original story because the old one bugged out an was unreadable) Also I'd like to acknowledge this has 669 words. ;)
I have a few things I need to say before anyone reads this:
1\. Why  
2\. Unfortunately and as far as I know, none of this has happened. I'm disappointed also that it's not canon, but as I know it hasn't happened. Also, although I have modified some quotes, they aren't what he's actually said.  
3\. There's a part where it says "[insert quote of only needing a good piece of ass]". I wrote this on a very sinful plane ride and was planning on looking up said quote that I knew existed. Except I forgot until a month later when I had already sent it to a bunch of friends, at which point I thought it was too funny to take out.  
4 (and finally). I wrote this a while ago - way before trump said the whole thing about how, despite his small hands, he has no problem... down there. Maybe someday I'll add those because they fit so perfectly but I wanted to preserve it.

(Also, this is a reupload of my original story. The original seems to be bugging when you try and read it – I've attemped to fix it but don't know if it got through - so we'll see if this one works better.)  
Anyway, I'll stop delaying your mistake. Let the sins commence!

Donald Trump arrived back at hell, one of his favorite places to be. Satan, his secret lover was waiting at the door for him.

"Well, hello," purred Satan. "What took you so long?"

"Damn immigrants want rights," Donald huffed. He noticed something in Satan's pants.

"Excited to see me?" He questioned with a wink.

"Oh yeah," Satan returned with a _devilish_ wink. "Let's get started."

Satan pulled Trump toward him with trump's rainbow tie. Donald pulled off satan's cape, exposing the _hot_ abs that covered Satan's chest.

"I'm the least racist person, but Satan, your red skin really turns me on," trump said in a silky voice while unbuttoning satan's tight pants.

Satan now only had on red underwear with little horn designs on them. He pushed trump down and started pulling off trump's blazer and dress shirt. Satan rubbed trump's dad bod as he delicately removed Donald's pants.

Trump's boner was already as hard as the wall between the US and Mexico he wanted to build.

"Mmm, that's the kinda dick that could help a president fuck a country to ruin," Satan commented as he stroked it preciously.

Satan pulled off his underwear and started rubbing his cock all over Donald's DILF-like body.

Trump moaned and pleaded "Just put it in!" as he sat on Satan's red-themed bed pushed up his bootylicious backend.

"[insert trump quote of only needing a good piece of ass]" Satan quoted of trump as he lovingly stroked trump's booty. Satan poured some lube (extra hot flavor) into his hand and rubbed it all over his dick, then plunged it into trump's ass.

Donald took in a quick intake of breath then groaned at the feeling of the devil finally inserting himself. Satan's dick was a considerable size, so he hit Drump"s prostate quickly.

"Oh yes..." murmured trump. "Your dick is as big as all those stacks of money in my bank vault"

"You know it, Don," commented Satan as he deliberately pulled himself in and out of Donald.

"Why don't you take a break from trying to deport people who are technically citizens and fuck me more often?" questioned Satan as Donald got closer, but Donald was so aroused he could only respond with a "mmmmm"

"Oh shit!" cried Satan as he climaxed. He groaned and came inside Trump's delicious asshole. With the hot cum hitting trump's prostate, trump came also with a yell of "Oh fuck, Satan!"

After Trump had unloaded his fair share of semen, he flipped back over and broke Satan's mouth open with a kiss.

"You're right," admitted trump. "Maybe I should give the Latinos (that love trump) a break and visit you more often if this will happen."


End file.
